


impromptu cuddles

by allthempickles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Nerd Gerard Way, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Relationships, theyre a nerrrrd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Gerard?”</p><p>“What?” Gerard looked up.</p><p>“You’re a nerd.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	impromptu cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more stories w/ qp relationships so this is my first attempt. fluffy fluff fluff.
> 
> gerard uses they/them pronouns in this fic. yayy!

Frank and Gerard were in Gerard’s bedroom. They were doing their own things, Gerard reading and Frank doodling in a notebook (he’d found it on the floor earlier). Music was quietly playing in the background, and Gerard was humming along absentmindedly. When Frank came over to Gee’s house the two would take turns choosing what album to listen to. Gerard had gotten a record player for their birthday, and the two of them were in love with it.

“Hey Gerard?”

“What?” Gerard looked up.

“You’re a nerd.”

Gerard rolled their eyes and went back to what they were reading. After a short pause they replied, “Yeah, and you aren’t?”

“Yeah, but you’re an even bigger nerd.”

“Hmm,” came the distracted reply.

Frank sat up from where he was lying on the floor and looked at Gerard, who was sitting on the bed. They seemed pretty engrossed in what they were doing. Frank stood up and walked over to stand in front of Gee and look down at what they were reading. It was a comic.

“God, you’re such a fucking geek.” he laughed, climbing on top of Gee and poking at their sides. Gerard’s face scrunched up as they giggled and tried to push him off. Suddenly, Frank got an evil glint in his eyes. Shit, thought Gerard. A big grin spread across Frank’s face, and then he was mercilessly tickling Gerard.

“Noo Frankie” Gerard cried out, dropping the comic on the floor. They began to struggle, trying to tickle Frankie back and escape his grip. It quickly devolved into wrestling, the two of them screeching in joy and laughter.

They ended up tangled up on the bed, impromptu wrestling match turned impromptu cuddle session. Their legs were entwined, and Gerard's head lay on Frank’s chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but they didn’t want to move. One of Frank’s hands was slowly petting through Gerard’s hair. In his other he held Gerard’s hand. Every once in a while one would squeeze the other’s hand, and the other would squeeze back. A silent ‘hello’ to fill the quiet. Like saying, “Hey, I’m here. And you’re here. We’re here together.”

The calm that seemed to seep into Gee’s bones let them relax against Frank, the tension leaving their body. They were safe here, with their best fucking friend.

“Hey Gee.”

“Yeeah?” came the sleepy reply.

“You’re still a fuckin' nerd,” Frank whispered.

Gerard giggled and rolled further on top of Frank, trying to squish him.

“Fuck you,” they said, their voice muffled in the fabric of Frank’s shirt.

Frank began to giggle too.

“Really, fuck you. We were having a nice, quiet moment and you ruined it,” they said again, choking back laughter. Frank reached up with his other hand and used both to mess up Gee’s hair, ruffling it up and making it stick in different directions. Then he wrapped his arms around Gerard, hugging them and pulling them even closer.

“I don't think it's ruined at all.” he said, dropping a kiss on Gee’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my bagel who helped me edit <3 ur the best


End file.
